Partnering with Anthony
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony's dad comes to town, but spends his time with Tim.  What are they up to?  And how will Tony react?   Written as an NFA Hangman prize for musicnotes093.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

PARTNERING WITH ANTHONY

Tony sat at his desk working on his final report. He hated paperwork. He was more of action or even talking, but putting words onto paper- or more precisely into the computer was more of a McGeek thing. His partner had no problems getting his completed, unless he was stuck on trying to find 'just the right words'. Ziva didn't enjoy the paperwork anymore than he did, but she had the mindset to get the job done- sort of like pulling off the proverbial band aid.

The ding of the elevator caught his attention, anything to take his mind of the mundane forms waiting to be filled out. He was surprised and his eyes clearly questioned the sight of the visitor heading his way.

"Dad?" he stood to greet his father tucking in his shirt and straightening his tie before running his hand over his head making sure no hair was out of place. "What brings you here? I wasn't expecting you. Not that you can't come visit any time. I have some work I need to finish up though," he gestured toward his desk with a flip of his hand.

"That you do, DiNozzo," Gibbs walked past giving the elder DiNozzo a nod in greeting. "I suggest you get back to it, so we can all get out of her sometime today." He stared at his agent as he took a seat at his desk.

"Right Boss," Tony answered returning to his own chair. "I'm sorry Dad, but I can give you a call when I'm done."

"No problem Junior. I was actually here to see Tim," he smiled at the younger agent who was signing his reports to hand in. It was evident he was expecting to be meeting with the senior DiNozzo.

"I'm almost finished Mr. DiNozzo," Tim told him putting his papers in a file and handing them to Gibbs.

"Now what have I told you about that. Please call me Anthony," the older man admonished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Right. Of course, Mr…. I mean Anthony," Tim fumbled sheepishly.

Tony watched the whole exchange with his mouth agape. What could his father possibly want to see McGee about? Tim seemed to be expecting him, but never mentioned anything about it. Why the secrecy? His eyes narrowed as he watched his teammate gather his things and leave side by side with his father already in conversation. But Tony had no clue what they were discussing being too caught up in his own musings.

The next morning Tim entered with a small smile twitching on his lips.

"Have a nice time?" Tony asked bitingly.

"I did. Thank you, Tony," Tim replied not playing into Tony's tone.

"I didn't know you were on such good terms with my dad there McLunch date," Tony wanted to outright ask why Tim was spending time with his dad, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"When he was here last we found a common interest," Tim shrugged not wanting to get into any specifics with Tony.

"Really! What would that be?" Tony couldn't help asking.

"It nothing," Tim really didn't feel like going into any details.

"Oh no! You can't just spend an afternoon with my dad and not tell what it was all about," Tony had stood and got into Tim's personal space.

His temper beginning to rise, Tim barked, "Back off Tony. It had nothing to do with you!"

"Good to know my father and my 'partner' aren't spending their time together talking about me," Tony spat back sarcastically.

"Enough!" Gibbs ordered. "Get to work."

"Finished my report yesterday, Boss," Tony had backed away from Tim but continued to glare at him as he spoke to Gibbs.

"Then go find another case to review," Gibbs suggested in an authoritative manner.

Tony took a deep breath and went to do as Gibbs demanded. Meanwhile, Tim looked at Gibbs wondering if his boss was going to give him any directives. No sooner than he'd dropped his gear, the words followed, "You can find one or two for yourself as well, McGee."

"Right Boss," Tim mumbled and looking towards the ceiling went to follow after Tony.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. It was going to be a long day if he had to sit here and listen to Tony hound Tim about his dealings with DiNozzo, Sr.

Down in the storage room where boxes filled rows of shelves from wall to wall and floor to ceiling, Tim tried to avoid Tony by choosing a different row of shelves. The room itself was depressing enough; a reminder of failures, cases that have gone unsolved- some for decades.

Tim didn't mind a challenge, so tended to lean toward some of the older cases, thus making it easier to evade Tony who preferred the fresher more bizarre cases.

He wasn't quite quick enough in his choice though, because Tony, balancing a box in his arms passed by and stopped short then turned to look at him. Tim didn't return the glance, but tensed at the weight of Tony's stare. He pursed his lips to keep from asking what he wanted.

It was obvious what he wanted. Tony was itching to interrogate him about his father. He had promised Anthony that their conversations would be kept confidential and he had no qualms keeping Tony out of the loop. In the end he felt Tony would appreciate it and if he had to endure a few days or so of torment, well it was really nothing new. Was it?

Picking the box he steeled himself and turned to walk back to the squad room. Tony could see the decisiveness on Tim's face and knew he wouldn't be able to crack him- not yet anyway. He decided he'd change his tact and play it cool.

"Whatcha pick there Probie?" he smiled.

Taking the change in his partner's demeanor as the slight reprieve it was, Tim answered, "12 year old case. Marine Gunnery Sergeant found in the Potomac. Apparently all the evidence was lost in the water."

Giving a grimace Tony offered, "Sounds like a tough one."

Tim shrugged one shoulder keeping his pace to reach the elevator. Having been given the peace offering he glanced at Tony's box. "You?" he raised an eyebrow.

Tony gave him a big grin, "Eight months ago six separate mutilations of navy servicemen different ranks. Case went cold when the lead witness went missing."

Tim nodded, "Good luck. Hope you can find him. Alive."

"That would be best," Tony agreed as the elevator arrived to take them up.

Gibbs was relieved to see the two agents emerge, their earlier antagonism set aside at least. He wasn't sold that it was all over, Tony was methodical and once he got his mind set on finding the answers he wouldn't quit until he did. It was one of his finer investigative traits.

Whatever McGee and the Sr. DiNozzo were sharing it better not leave any ill effects when he left town. Ton's relationship with his father was marginal at best. Any secrets were bound to distance them further, instead of allowing them to make progress in reconciling.

The morning went fairly smoothly as the agents delved into their cold cases. Tony was busy making phone calls trying to track down his witness. On a tip he rushed out to follow up. Before he could get to the elevator Ziva went to join him as back up having been given a nod from Gibbs.

Tim was going over all the evidence from his case trying to piece together anew all the facts. Something was off about the case, but he wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what it was.

He decided to get Abby's opinion. When he entered the lab he was surprised by her stoic greeting.

"McGee," was all she said.

"Hey Abs, I'd like your insight on this cold case."

"Would you now?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "What insight would you like to share about Tony's dad?"

'Oh great,' Tim thought. "Look Abby, there's nothing to tell alright? Now are going to help or not?"

"Never let it be said that I turned my back on a case. But this is far from over between us."

Tim sighed, but handed over the forensics reports. "Call if you find anything. Thanks," he remained cordial despite the tension that loomed around them.

Taking the stairs back up, he called Anthony to meet him at the hotel restaurant instead of NCIS.

"What's the matter with meeting you there Tim? I like seeing Junior," the elder man inquired.

"There's some…" Tim didn't know how to word it without making Tony appear jealous, "work that's going to keep me later than I expected," he floundered.

"I see," DiNozzo replied. "I'll see you there later then. Call when you're on your way and I'll get us a table."

"Thanks Mr., I mean Anthony," Tim smiled knowing that Tony's dad hadn't believed his obvious lie, but accepted the excuse regardless.

Meeting up with Anthony, Tim decided they would have to move quickly and sooner than planned. Tony wasn't going to be put off long and he didn't want work to suffer because of it. Gibbs would sure of that.

"So, Tim, what do you think?" DiNozzo, Sr. asked showing him the project he'd been busy finalizing.

Tim smiled. "It came out great," he nodded his approval. 'Now when do you want to present it?"

"Do you think tomorrow would be too soon?" he asked a bit hesitant still not sure he was ready to hand it over.

"Tomorrow would be perfect," Tim couldn't have been happier or more relieved unless he could take care of it right now.

"What time?" the older man began to feel the excitement.

"Why don't I pick you up in the morning? It's on my way in," Tim figured this way his partner's father couldn't back out and Tony could relax.

"Okay, I'll be ready by 0630."

"Good. I'll be here," Tim stood to go, but was stopped when Anthony took hold of his arm.

"Stay for a drink. A small celebration if you will. I couldn't have done this without your help," he tilted his head toward McGee with his glass in hand.

Tim almost rolled his eyes, but resisted by closing them instead. He really hadn't done that much, but lead him to the right sources. "One drink. I have to drive home and get up early."

"Right. Right," Tony's dad nodded his understanding.

The next morning Gibbs and Tony were going over some of Tony's findings and Gibbs was impressed, "Good job, Tony." He clapped his agent on the back. "You might just close this one up."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony smiled thinking 'Let's see Probie top this one."

With that thought still processing, he turned as the elevator dinged its arrival. He smiled seeing Tim stepping off. His smile faltered slightly seeing is dad right behind him. He looked puzzled by the flat rectangular package his father was carrying.

"What's this McGee? Dad?" Tony asked catching the color rising on Tim's ears.

"Well, son," Sr. addressed Tony, "I've been working on a present for your birthday."

"My birthday isn't until next month, Dad," Tony shook his head and eyed McGee suspiciously. The curiosity of what he held for him was making it hard to argue the fact he wanted to give him an early present, however.

"I'm aware of that," his father smiled. "I'd like nothing better than to wait until then," he began.

"NO. No you don't have to wait," Tony noticed Tim was enjoying his excitement, but he couldn't keep it hidden.

"Fine then, here you go," Anthony handed the package to his son. "Happy early birthday, Junior." He smiled at the joy on his son's face and hoped he'd truly appreciate what lay beneath the wrapping.

Never one to prolong anticipation Tony tore off the plain brown paper and gaped at the present in his hands. He looked wide eyed at his dad and over towards Tim both wearing ear to ear grins. "This is…Wow…Tim…Dad…"

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs had stood back watching the action but whatever had tongue-tied his senior field agent had piqued his interest.

Tony flipped the object in his hands over so Gibbs could see it. Gibbs nodded and cocked an eye at the two conspirators, "This is what has kept you two in cahoots?" he asked lightly.

Tim nodded, "Anthony wanted to give Tony something really special. So I've been filling him in on all of Tony's favorite things. He decided on the pictograph and I know some people that were able to put that together."

Anthony went to stand with his son who was once again ogling the framed picture of his favorite character standing in front of his signature red convertible. Father put his arm on his son's shoulders. "You like it then?" he watched his son's face which held the unwavering smile.

"Oh yeah. I like. Thanks, Dad," Tony gave his dad a one armed hug. "Thanks, Tim," he nodded at McGee who tipped him a one fingered salute. "I know just where I'm going to hang it."

"Not in the squad room," Gibbs smirked seeing Tony's smile drop.

"Fine I got a spot in my apartment that will work, too."

"Now that the mystery is solved can we get back to the cold cases?" Gibbs motioned for his agents to get back to work. He gave the older DiNozzo nod of approval. Anthony gave his son another hug before he turned to leave.

Tim sat at his desk relieved all the secrecy was behind him.

Tony, overcoming the disbelief that not only had his father thought to give him a birthday present, but his partner had kept the whole thing a secret. Remembering his treatment of him the day before, he started to feel guilty.

"Hey, Tim," he stated apologetically.

"Look, Tony, it's okay," Tim put his hand palm-side out stopping any more from Tony.

"No. It's not okay. I shouldn't have treated you so…"

"Rotten. Yeah you shouldn't have. I get it though, so," Tim flicked his hand at the framed present, "enjoy it." His smile was genuine.

Tony approached Tim's desk and sat on the edge facing him. He waited for Tim to look up at him. "Thanks, Tim." When the only response was a nod and the younger man resuming his typing Tony repeated, "Thanks, Tim. I really meant that."

Tim stopped typing and regarded his partner. Seeing the sincerity and a shadow of the earlier regret for his behavior, Tim said, "You're welcome Tony. It was my pleasure."

"Now if you two are done," Gibbs looked at his agents who looked back at him, "Unless you plan to kiss and make up…"

"No, Boss," Tony jumped off Tim's desk and hurried back to his own.

"Then I suggest getting back to work."

"On it, Boss," they both responded then shared a look and a smile.


End file.
